Long Time Love
by Jessarie
Summary: M/M, One-Shot,for now... Sirius discovers something he never knew about Harry... Reviews are LOVE!
1. Never Thought It

If you are reading this story, I am very pleased to inform you that you have stumbled across my only Series to date. I am calling it "Never Thought It" and the titles within the series are as follows:

Long Time Love - fanfiction. net/s/6465755/ 1/Long_Time_Love

I Still Do: Sequel - fanfiction. net/s/6702803/ 1/I_Still_Do_Sequel

Promised Love: Third - fanfiction. net/s/7104770/ 1/Promised_Love_Third

Please remove the spaces within the web address and I hope you enjoy them. They are also available on my profile if that's easier. Reviews are awesome but if you unable to leave one, I understand and thank you for reading :)

Jess


	2. Chapter 1

I own not the Harry Potter Series/ Characters. Wish, Wish, Wish, but never come true. Oh well, hope you like my story. Sirius/ Harry slash. MILD! (sorry ;] ) M/M relationship.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A quick knock on 21-year-old Harry's bedroom door snapped him out of the revere he had been in. Harry had been living in Sirius house since graduating from Hogwarts.

"It's open." He called out.

"Harry? You okay?" Sirius asked slightly unsure. Having been back from behind the veil for almost two years, Harry was still in awe at seeing Sirius' presence. Apparently a spell was found to free anyone sucked into the veil before their time and counteracted those deaths.

Harry sat up. "I'm fine, just thinking." Sirius moved into the room closing the door behind him.

"Talk to me. Who is it?" Sirius asked looking into his godson's stricken face.

Harry laughed. "Can't tell you, but I really like him."

"Him?" Sirius questioned sitting down. Harry nodded. "Well then I guess you best tell him before you die from thinking too much."

Harry tried to laugh, but he just couldn't. "I don't think I can, see he's older and I don't think he…" Harry stopped.

"He?" Sirius prompted.

"Likes me that way. There are other circumstances too. It might make things awkward." Harry finished trying not to show his emotions.

Sirius nodded not knowing what to say. "Well everyone who was in the Order is going out tonight, you should come. It will keep your mind off things."

Harry nodded, standing. "Okay, just let me change my shirt."

Watching Harry change, Sirius' mind began to wander. 'Holy shit, he is tan. Look at them abs. Wait! Godson, NO, NO, NO! Do not look. I repeat do not look. You looked. Wait is that a tattoo?' Sirius thought. He could just make out something black peeking out of the right side of Harry's jeans.

"Harry James Potter, is that a tattoo?" Sirius questioned, standing. Harry blushed and turned around quickly pulling down his shirt. "Since when?" Sirius asked.

"5th year, please don't ask." Harry spoke so softly Sirius almost missed it. Sirius took Harry by the shoulders turning him around.

"Were you drunk?" He asked. Harry shook his head, no. "Under a potion?" Sirius tried again. Harry shook his head again, no. "Well then why the hell do you have a tattoo from 5th year? Sirius questioned.

"You… The Ministry, the veil… thought you were dead… I had to." Harry tried to get him to understand. Harry began to cry. His tears falling softly. Sirius enveloped him in the biggest possible hug.

When the tears finally subsided Sirius spoke. "Show me?" Harry shook his head. "Please?" Sirius tried. Harry nodded and pulled away. Lifting his shirt and sliding the waistband of his jeans, he exposed his right hip. Sirius' mouth dropped open. Padfoot! Harry had a tattoo of Sirius' dog form tattoo into himself.

Harry fixed his clothes, refusing to meet the eyes of the man before him. "I thought you were gone. I loved you and you left me and I had to find a way to keep a hold of you somehow. I found a guy, wizard, who didn't care I was underage and I showed him who you were as Padfoot and he did it. Hurt like hell, but I wanted you with me always." Harry's entire speech was uninterrupted, but Sirius was in shock again.

"Let me get this straight, you loved me and thought I was gone so you branded yourself with my image?" Sirius only received a nod. Suddenly something clicked. "Look at me, Harry." He did.

"That guy you were talking about earlier, it's me isn't it? When you say you loved me it's not just a godfather and godson thing. You mean you actually loved me." Sirius was trying his best to understand. Harry's eyes grew wider and he nodded again, Afraid to speak for fear of losing it.

Warm lips found Harry's in the most passionate kiss he had ever known. Sirius' tongue was doing wondrous things to him and Harry couldn't pull away. When he did Sirius moved on.

"I love you too… I just never acted on it… Thought you would hate me…" Sirius said between the kisses he was planting on Harry's neck. Harry moaned when lips met a spot just below his ear on his jaw. Sirius took the moan to heart and bit into the beautiful flesh suckling it into his mouth leaving a huge red mark.

"Do we really have to go out?" Harry asked pulling away. Sirius nodded and moved his mouth back to Harry's ear.

"Yes we do, but later I want to examine that tattoo a little more closely. Maybe some other things too." His voice was huskier than usual filled with need. Harry could only moan at the thought of showing off for his long time love.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Currently One-Shot… If I get nice reviews and enough to make me want to, I may continue this. So PLEASE REVIEW if you like it. Also, all comments about the pairing (you were warned) will be laughed at by naked marshmallow men. LoL!


End file.
